Robbie Keane
| cityofbirth = Dublin | countryofbirth = Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = Republic of Ireland (assistant manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1995–1997 | youthclubs = Crumlin United Wolverhampton Wanderers | years = 1997–1999 1999–2000 2000–2001 2001 2001–2002 2002–2008 2008–2009 2009–2011 2010 2011 2011–2016 2012 2017–2018 | clubs = Wolverhampton Wanderers Coventry City Internazionale → Leeds United (loan) Leeds United Tottenham Hotspur Liverpool Tottenham Hotspur → Celtic (loan) → West Ham United (loan) LA Galaxy → Aston Villa (loan) ATK | caps(goals) = 73 (24) 31 (12) 6 (0) 18 (9) 46 (13) 197 (82) 19 (5) 41 (11) 16 (12) 9 (2) 125 (83) 6 (3) 9 (6) | nationalyears = 1998–2016 | nationalteam = Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 146 (58) | manageryears = 2018– | managerclubs = Republic of Ireland (assistant manager) }} Robert David "Robbie" Keane (born 8 July 1980) is an Irish professional footballer who plays as a striker and is captain of both the Republic of Ireland national football team and plays a ATK. Keane has scored a total of 65 goals for the Irish national team since his debut in 1998, making him the all-time record Irish scorer. He is currently the highest male international scorer among active players following Miroslav Klose's retirement in August 2014, and the fifth highest scoring European in history. He is also the top scorer of all time in European Championship qualification matches. Keane was Ireland's top scorer at the 2002 FIFA World Cup with three goals as they reached the Last 16, and also played at UEFA Euro 2012. He began his professional career at Wolverhampton Wanderers, scoring twice on his first team debut aged 17. The following season he was the club's leading goalscorer and scored his first international goal with Republic of Ireland. He changed club frequently between 1999 and 2002, breaking transfer fee records, but his brief spells at Inter Milan and Leeds United were unexceptional. He joined Tottenham Hotspur in 2002 and played there for six years. The 2007–08 season was the most fruitful of his career as he set a career record of 23 goals in a season, including a landmark 100th competitive goal and he won his first senior honour, the League Cup. Keane moved to Liverpool in July 2008 but he spent only six months at the club before returning to Tottenham, where he was made first team captain. In January 2010, Keane moved on loan to Scottish Premier League side Celtic for the rest of the season, and spent the second half of the following season loaned to West Ham United. He left Tottenham for Los Angeles Galaxy in 2011. In January 2012, Keane joined Premier League side Aston Villa on a two-month loan, during the MLS off-season. He is the tenth highest goalscorer in Tottenham Hotspur history and as of 21 January 2012, had scored 126 Premier League goals (list), which ranks him as eleventh most successful goal scorer in the history of the Premier League. On 21 January 2012, Keane achieved the rare feat of having scored goals in competitions for ten different clubs, when he scored twice for Aston Villa against his former club Wolverhampton Wanderers in the Premier League. This meant Keane had now scored in competitions for Aston Villa, West Ham United, Leeds United, Liverpool, Tottenham Hotspur and Coventry City, all in the Premier League, Wolverhampton Wanderers in the English First Division, Celtic in the Scottish Premier League, Inter Milan in Italy's Coppa Italia as well as Supercoppa Italiana, and LA Galaxy in Major League Soccer. From November 28, 2018, he is the assistant of the of Ireland national football team|Republic of Ireland] manager. External links * Robbie Keane Tottenham Hotspur * Profile – Robbie Keane BBC Sport * FIFA Player Statistics: Robbie KEANE FIFA.com * ESPN Profile * Premier League profile * MLS Player Profile Category:Living people Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:Republic of Ireland youth international players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:Wolverhampton Wanderers F.C. players Category:Coventry City F.C. players Category:Inter Milan players Category:Leeds United F.C. players Category:Liverpool F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:The Football League players Category:Serie A players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:1980 births Category:Forwards Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Los Angeles Galaxy players Category:Premier League players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:Republic of Ireland international players Category:Players Category:ATK players Category:Republic of Ireland international managers